The present claimed invention relates to weaving woven goods, and more particularly, to a method of weaving goods having a particular feel.
Conventional weaving processes use a reed with constant spacing between the reed wires to weave goods with a constant spacing between warp yarns. Uneven or irregular weaves are woven with randomly-spaced warp yarns, by randomly removing warp yarns passing through the reed dents, and replacing them with yarns having different thicknesses than the yarns remaining in the reed dents.
Conventional weaving machines produce woven goods in which the warp yarns have a uniform spacing or which vary at random. Compared to woven goods which have a natural, "irregular feel" as a result of hand weaving using yarns spun by hand, however, this conventional method of producing randomness results in an artificial texture with very little natural feel. The result is that the product is not particularly comfortable for the wearer.